historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Legenden von Bosrebb: Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer
Vorwort Im zweiten Teil der Legenden von Bosrebb wird abermals vollster Einsatz von Sepp, James und Brax verlangt. Denn ein Feind, den es eigentlich gar nicht mehr geben dürfte, ist in den dunklen Tiefen des sogenannten Dustermeeres zu neuer Macht erstarkt und bedroht nun den gar noch nicht so lang wieder hergestellten Frieden von Bosrebb. Vorgeschichte Von allen vier Meeren - dem namenlosen Ozean im Westen, dem Eismeer im Norden, dem Meer der Küsse im Süden und schlußendlich dem Dustermeer - die Bosrebb umgeben ist das sogenannte Dustermeer wohl das bekannteste und sogleich auch das gefürchteste. Auf seinem Grund mag es zwar ein friedlicher Ort voller Leben und sogar die Heimat der Bosrebbhummer und Seeschlangenvölker sein, doch wer sich dort in die vielen Spalten, die den Boden dieses Meeres durchziehen, hinabwagt gelangt schon bald an einen finseren und bösen Ort: Der Dusterzone. Dieser 'Hort der Finsternis', welcher dem Meer seinen Namen gab, war vor Äonen die Heimat einer bösen Wesenheit und ist auch heute noch von ihrer dunklen Macht verseucht. Vor tausenden von Jahren erhoben sich hier die Monster zum ersten Mal um über die Völker von Bosrebb herzufallen und alles Leben zu vernichten, und hierher kehrten ihre verdorbenen Seelen auch wieder zurück, wenn sie ihren physischen Körper im Kampf verloren hatten. Erst mit dem Auftachen des mysteriösen Wächtervolkes, der Vengaren, welche die Dusterzone versiegelten und die Wesenheit enorm schwächten, versiegte der Strom der Monster und die Völker konnten wieder aufatmen. Zunächst... Denn wie man bereits aus der Vorgeschichte des ersten Teiles der Legenden weiß, ereignete sich ein neuer Angriff der Finsternis just in dem Zeitraum, als auch die ersten Menschen einen Fuß auf Bosrebb setzten. (In Zahlen augedrückt also vor gut 800 Jahren.) Der Grund dafür war, dass die Wesenheit sich von ihrer ersten Niederlage gegen die Vengaren erholt hatte. Sie brach das Siegel des Dustermeeres und wollte ihr Werk der Zerstörung fortsetzen, was die Völker von Bosrebb dank ihrer neuen Verbündeten aber verhindern konnten. Da das Böse dies nicht hinnehmen konnte folgten die 'drei furchtbaren Jahrhunderte' - jene Zeit also in der Bosrebb unter regelmäßigen Monsterangriffen und zahllosen Ränkespielen zu leiden hatte. Und in eben diesem langem Zeitraum wurde das Dustermeer zum Inbegriff des Bösen und erlangte den Ruf den es bis heute trägt. Doch das Glück war auf der Seite des Guten, weshalb die Monster irgendwann allesamt vernichtet, oder zumindest vertrieben und wieder zurück in ihre nassen, dunklen Tiefen gesperrt werden konnten. Der Wesenheit selber erging es nicht besser: Nachdem sie all ihre Kraft in diese langwierigen Angriffe gesteckt hatte verfiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf, bevor sie, kurz nachdem der Krieger Mimosa die Schlüsselelemente der Nomomatrex erfolgreich verteilen konnte, einfach verschwand. Nur ihre dunkle Essenz blieb zurück und diese ist es, welche all die bösartigen Monster in der Dusterzone am Leben erhält. Doch ohne Anführer sind sie nicht in der Lage das neue und verstärkte Siegel des Dustermeeres zu brechen, weshalb sie nun scheinbar für immer weggesperrt waren. Und mit den Monstern verschwand auch die Bedrohung aus dem Dustermeer. Was blieb sind zahllose Schauermärchen und die - für den einen beruhigende und für den anderen vielleicht doch eher beängstigende - Gewissheit, dass die Monster immer noch in der Dusterzone gefangen waren... ...dies sollte auch für lange Zeit der Stand der Dinge sein, aber mit der Beschwörung der Nomomatrex wurde eine ganze Kette von Reaktionen in Gang gesetzt, die auch das Dustermeer wieder in den Fokus des Geschehens rücken sollten! Gut zweieinhalb Jahre sind seit dem Sieg über Hans und der Vernichtung der Croollon-Armee nun schon ins Land gezogen und zunächst deutete gar nichts darauf hin, dass diese Zeit des Friedens so jäh wieder unterbrochen werden sollte. Während Hans als Steinstatue in der Kammer der Versteinerung vor sich hin staubt und Kugenheim, dank Eulmerts 'Hilfe', zum harmlosen Gespött von ganz Bosrebb degenerierte, gingen unsere Freunde ihren alltäglichen Pflichten nach und waren ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich froh darüber - so wie die meisten anderen auch. Als es aber zu Beginn des dritten Frühjahrs nach dem Sieg über Hans zu regnen begann ahnten sie - vor allem Brax - das da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen kann. Es war nämlich kein normaler Regen der da vom Himmel fiel, weil es auch nach Wochen nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Ihre Befürchtungen wurden noch bestärkt als Guaris, der ehemalige Wächter und letzter Nebelgeist von Bosrebb, alle Anführer und wichtigen Personen der meisten Völker von Bosrebb zu sich rief. James, Sepp und Brax aber zählten nicht dazu. Sie haben schon genug Abenteuer bestanden und sollen sich vorerst nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, wurde ihnen gesagt. Diesem Aufruf folgend gingen unsere Freunde darum weiter ihrem 'grauen Alltag' nach - fürs erste. Aber nur wenige Tage darauf wurden die drei von einem ungewöhnlichen Besuch überrsacht und sie erfuhren, dass diese Sache vielleicht doch mehr mit ihnen zu tun hat, als man am Anfang gedacht hätte.... Auf dem Weg zu Guaris und den Anführern überschlugen sich die Ereignisse völlig und in deren Verlauf machten unsere Freunde Bekanntschaft mit den zwei Seeschlangenspionen Aalbert und Smellert, die Unglaubliches zu berichten hatten! "Das Siegel des Dustermeeres ist aufgebrochen worden!" So lautete die furchtbare Nachricht, welche die beiden den versammelten Anführern überbringen wollten. Unterwegs erfuhren Sepp, James und Brax von den Spionen immer mehr Details wie es dazu kommen konnte, bis für sie feststand, dass dies der Beginn ihr nächtsten Abenteuers sein wird... Denn die Monster haben einen neuen Herrn gefunden: König Hygross. Den meisten Bewohnern von Bosrebb besser bekannt unter den Namen General Zweitöter... Prolog Wie konnte es nun also dazu kommen? Nun alles fing bereits einige Wochen nach dem Sieg über Hans an... Wir befinden uns an den Ruinen des Geisterturmes und eigentlich sollte dies nun ein Ort tiefster Stille sein, doch in Wirklichkeit... "Nimm die Hand aus meinem Gesicht!" "Versuch ich doch, aber der Stein da ist mir im Weg!" "Moment das haben wir gleich... Hghnn... Ha! Geschafft, wir sind draußen!" Ein kristalliner Brocken kollerte darum einen großen Schutthaufen hinunter und aus dem entstandenen Loch schälten sich die beiden Croollons Schlamper und der immer noch winzige General Zweitöter. "Also alles was recht ist, aber Meister Hans hätte uns nach all den Tagen doch langsam mal befreien können!", murrte der General, während er sich den Staub vom Körper schüttelte. "So lang kann die entgültige Unterwerfung von Bosrebb ja doch nicht dauern. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind... Wo sind denn überhaupt alle?" "Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden.", murmelte Schlamper mit verschlossenen Augen, als er den mentalen Kontakt zu seinem Meister herstellte, oder eher herstellen wollte, denn Hans war ja nun nicht mehr in der Lage überhaupt etwas zu tun. "Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein!", keuchte sein Stellvertreter schockiert und sah Zweitöter verstört an. "Was kann nicht sein?", hakte dieser nach. "Hat man uns etwa einfach vergessen?" "Nein!", wiedersprach Schlamper engergisch und ließ die Katze aus dem Sack. "Meister Hans wurde besiegt!!! Und... und alle anderen Croollons sind nun nicht mehr!" "Wie bitte?!" Nun war auch der sonst so kaltherzige General fassungslos. "Wie konnte das passieren?!" "Am besten du siehst es selbst...", meinte Schlamper traurig, hielt seine Hand an die Stirn seines Kumpanen und zeigte ihm so den Aussgang der Schlacht, den Hans als eine Art mentalen Nachhall zurückgelassen hatte. "Haben es diese Kröten also geschafft...", brummte Zweitöter einfach und ließ sich auf den Schutthaufen fallen. "Die Zeit der Croollons ist damit mal fürs erste vorbei..." "Ja aber verstehst du denn nicht?!", brauste Schlamper voller Trauer über den 'Verlust' seines geschätzten Meisters auf. "Alle Croollons werden (nun kann man von wurden sprechen...) von Meister Hans selbst mit Energie versorgt. Mit seiner Niederlage und Versteinerung ist diese Verbindung nun gekappt! Uns dürfte es also gar nicht mehr geben. Aber trotzdem sind wir noch hier... Wie ist das möglich?" "Eine gute Frage.", fand der General, der sich vom ersten Schock schon wieder erholt hatte und erhob sich. "Aber ich habe da so eine Vermutung... Moment!" Blitzschnell kletterte er durch das Loch wieder zurück in den Schutthaufen, nur um ihn wenig später mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen wieder zu ensteigen. Dabei hielt er einen glimmenden Edelstein wie eine Trophäe in seinen kleinen Händen. "A... Aber das ist doch...?", stotterte Schlamper verdattert und deutete einfach auf das Kleinod. "Ganz recht!", bestätigte Zweitöter, "Dies ist eines der Schlüsselelemente und allem Anschein nach hat sich in ihm ein bisschen was von der Nomomatrex gefangen - und uns somit am Leben erhalten!" "Was du nicht sagtst!", sprach der ehemalige Stellvertreter, als ihm einige Erinnerungen übermannten. "Aber natürlich! Wir beide haben sämtliche Schlüsselelemente in den Händen gehalten und waren dabei als Meister Hans die Nomomatrex beschwor. Dies hat uns dazu bemächtigt auch auf die Nomomatrex zurückzugreifen." Dann verstummte der gelbe Croollon und bekam einen kämpferischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Aber das heißt auch, dass für Meister Hans noch nicht alles aus ist!", erkannte er und ballte die Faust. "Wir sind immer noch da und haben ein Fünkchen der großen Macht! Wir können Meister Hans befreien und diese Niederlage schlußendlich doch noch in einen Sieg verwandeln! Es liegt alles an uns!!!" Schlamper hatte sich so in seine Rede und Vorfreude hineingesteigert, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie sich Zweitöter ganz andere, für seinen ehemaligen Meister nicht so freundliche, Gedanken machte... "Ja so könnte es gehen...", dachte der General sich, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, gerade als ihn sein Begleiter ins Jetzt zurückholte. "Was stehen wir hier eigentlich noch rum?!", rief er enthusiastisch. "Ziehen wir los und befreien unseren Meister!" "Nicht so schnell Schlamper!", unterbrach ihn Zweitöter bestimmt. "Wir können nicht einfach so ins Schloss eindringen und ihn herausholen." Noch bevor dieser einen empörten Wiederspruch loslassen konnte hielt der geschrumpfte General ihm den Edelstein vor das Gesicht. "Dafür reicht die Macht in dem Ding nicht aus - der Graf würde uns wie kleine Käfer zertreten. Ja sogar diese Kröten könnten uns einfach zermalmen. Mit dem Stein allein kommen wir nicht weit... Nein! Ich, äh, ich meine wir müssen erst wieder erstarken, bevor wir Hans da rausboxen." "Deinem Tonfall nach scheinst du bereits zu wissen wo wir diese zusätzliche Stärke hernehmen werden, nicht?", riet Schlamper, der einsehen musste, dass seinem geliebten Meister mit einem kopflosen Manöver, dass sie nicht überleben würden, nicht geholfen war. "Du hast es erfasst!", bestätigte Zweitöter und winkte seinen Kumpanen näher an sich heran. "Los! Fass den Stein mit an!" "Was hast du vor?", wollte Hans' Stellvertreter wissen, als er seine Hände mit auf das Kleinod legte. "Ich will erstmal ein Versprechen einlösen.", war die geheimnisvolle Antwort des Generals. Dann konzentrierte er sich, der Edelstein leuchtete hell auf und ehe sie sich's versahen befanden sich die zwei Croollons in den dämonischen Sümpfen. "Was zum?!" Schlamper war ganz verblüfft. "Toll nicht?", meinte Zweitöter, der offensichtlich mehr wusste als er zugab. "Mit dem Ding können wir zwar keine Kämpfe gewinnen aber das Reisen fällt und wenigstens deutlich leichter." "Das sehe ich...", murmelte der gelbe Croollon und sah sich in der trostlosen und unheimlichen Landschaft der Sümpfe um. "Aber was wollen wir hier? Die dämonischen Sümpfe sind wohl der letzte Ort an dem wir uns in unserer jetzigen Verfassung hintrauen sollten..." "Hab ich doch gesagt: Ein Versprechen einlösen und somit auch für Verstärkung sorgen!", schnauzte ihn der General ungeachtet von Schlampers Einwänden an und bewegte sich zielstrebig auf eine schlammig, grüne Wasserfläche zu. "He Grimras!", rief er zum Wasser. "Hier bin ich, wie vereinbart. Also zeig dich schon!" Ein dunkler Schatten, der rasch näherkam, zeichnete sich sogleich ab und von einem Moment auf den anderen schoss der ehemalige Champion der Sumpfschatten heraus. "Du?!" Grimras riss seine roten Augen auf und schien ihnen nicht zu trauen als er den General vor sich sah. "Aber das kann nicht sein! Die Croollon-Armee wurde besiegt!" "Und doch stehe ich jetzt vor dir um dich in die Pflicht zu nehmen - so wie wir es damals vereinbart hatten.", erinnerte ihn Zweitöter mit dem gleichen, seltsamen Klang in der Stimme wie einst und streckte seine kleine Hand aus. "Darum spar die deine Fragen fürs erste auf. Schwöre mir lieber hier und jetzt, dass du nun in meinen Diensten stehst und meinen Befehlen und Anweisungen Folge leistest." "Was höre ich da?!", empörte sich Schlamper und hinderte so den Sumpfschatten daran einzuschlagen. "Der da soll unsere Verstärkung sein?!" Und in der Tat waren die Einwände des Croollons nicht aus der Luft gegriffen. Schließlich hatte Grimras ja schon einmal versagt, außerdem waren Croollons lieber unter sich und zuletzt war sein Gegenüber nicht mehr ganz der 'unbezwingbare' Champ von einst. Denn die Verbannung hatte schon deutliche Spuren an Grimras hinterlassen. Sein Körper war mit vielen neuen Narben, Kratz- und Bisswunden übersäht. Auch wirkte er längst nicht mehr so gut genährt und seine beeindruckenden Muskeln hatten ebenfalls gelitten. Dennoch war Grimras auch weiterhin ein gefährlicher Gegner, denn in seinen Augen glühte der blanke Rachedurst, was bedeutete das er für die beiden alles tun würden, wenn er nur die Chance bekäme sich an Sepp, James und Brax rächen zu können. Zumal konnte Schlamper nicht ahnen, dass sein Einfluss wesentlich geringer war als er dachte... "Bleib locker Schlamper.", wiegelte der General ab und bot dem Sumpfschatten weiterhin die Hand an. "Der da ist wohl das einzige Lebewesen auf ganz Bosrebb, welches sich mit uns verbünden wird. Wir können uns keine Mäkeligkeit leisten. Wir brauchen seine Kraft! Und darum..." Dies war Grimras' Stichwort gewesen, weshalb er nun endlich einschlug und seinen Treueschwur leistete. "Was man nicht alles tut um Meister Hans zu befreien...", dachte sich dessen ehemaliger Stellvertreter bitter und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken, auf die Hilfe eines Nicht-Croollons angewiesen zu sein, anzufreunden - mit wenig Erfolg. "Und was folgt als nächstes?", fragte Schlamper einfach, denn noch konnte er sich keinen Reim auf Zweitöters Plan machen. "Das wichtigste!", betonte dieser und hob den Edelstein wieder hoch. "Wir gehen an einen Ort an dem wir, mit ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit, genug Wesen vorfinden werden die mit Kusshand bereit sind Bosrebb heimzusuchen!" "Das ist nicht dein...", hob Schlamper schon an - er ahnte wohin Zweitöter wollte - doch da drückte ihm dieser schon den Edelstein gegen den Körper sodass er einfach mit in einem weiteren Lichtblitz verschwand. Schon waren die drei wieder an einem anderen Ort. Dieser war sogar noch finsterer und unheimlicher als es die dämonischen Sümpfe je sein konnten. Ja sogar das alte Schlachtfeld zog im Vergleich mit diesem Ort den Kürzeren. Sie waren in der Dusterzone! An diesem verfluchten Ort in den Tiefen des Dustermeeres herrschte rabenschwarze Finsternis - und doch konnten sie etwas sehen. Denn es herrschte nicht überall die gleiche Dunkelheit. Über ihnen war alles einfach schwarz, aber auf dem Boden waberte eine andere, rötlich umrandete Schwärze wie Nebel und genau diese strahlte eine geradezu beängstigende dunkle Macht aus. Außerdem waren sie Unterwasser - und doch hatten weder die Croollons Auftrieb noch hatte Grimras Probleme damit weiter atmen zu können. Allgemein konnten sie sich hier genauso bewegen, als wären sie auf dem Festland. Dies wunderte aber keinen von ihnen, dafür wusste sogar jemand wie Grimras zu gut über die Dusterzone bescheid. Die dunkle Wesenheit, welche einst hier wohnte, hat das Wasser verflucht, sodass die Monster, die allesamt Landbewohner waren, sich wie an diesem fortbewegen konnten. Und scheinbar konnten sie sich dies mithilfe des Steines nun auch selbst zunutze machen. Hans' ehemaliger Stellvertreter betrachtete die eher trostlose und eintönige Umgebung und stellte fest, dass sie inmitten einer Ruine standen, die einstmals wohl ein prächtiger, wenn auch düsterer Palast gewesen sein musste, denn die Reste bestanden aus Obsidian. Doch dies war nicht weiter verwunderlich denn dies war jene Ruine, die vor langer Zeit der finstere Palast der Wesenheit war. "Oh weh...", stöhnte Schlamper unbehaglich. "Du hast uns wirklich mitten ins Herz der Dusterzone gebracht." "Ja wo denn auch sonst?", fuhr in der General, der von einer fast befremdlichen Ruhe ergriffen war, an. "Wenn nicht hier, wo sonst können wir am ehesten auf uns aufmerksam machen? Also ihr Monster! Kommt schon raus! Zeigt euch!" Die Antwort lies nicht lange auf sich warten: Unzählige dunkle Schemen lösten sich aus der Dunkelheit und krochen auf die drei zu. Was für Monster es waren konnten man nicht sagen, denn sie waren alle unförmige schwarze Klumpen, da sie ihre wahre Gestalt noch nicht preisgaben. "Was wollt ihr hier?", dröhnte eines von ihnen. "Wer seid ihr?", fragte ein anderes. Doch diese Fragen waren mehr rethorisch, denn die Monster kamen bedrohlich näher und jeder Narr konnte sagen, dass sie die Neuankömmlinge angreifen und töten wollten. Nicht zuletzt weil sie Grimras dabei hatten. "Da! Ein Sumpfdieb ist auch dabei!", kreischte einer der Schatten und hob seine formlose Hand. Sumpfschatten genossen nämlich weder bei den Guten noch bei den Bösen einen guten Ruf, den vor langer Zeit waren Sumpfschatten auch Teil der Monsterarmee die Bosrebb überrenen wollte, doch dank der List zweier Feenzwillinge wurden die Sumpfschatten davon überzeugt die Seiten zu wechseln. Dafür bekamen sie das Recht in den dämonischen Sümpfen leben zu dürfen und dort tun und lassen zu können wie sie wollten - was natürlich zur Folge hatte, dass sie von den anderen Monstern bis zum heutigen Tag gehasst werden. "Tötet den Verräter!", brüllten sie nun alle. "Und tötet auch die anderen beiden!" "Ja eine sehr große Hilfe bist du uns!", bemerkte Schlamper spitz und warf Grimras einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Ich kann nichts dafür, dass diese Trottel so nachtragend sind!", brummte dieser nur und zog stattdessen die Sumpfklinge. "Kommt nur her!", brüllte er ihnen zu und spannte seine Muskeln an. Zweitöter hingegen stand ungerührt da und schien auf etwas bestimmtes zu warten und lies sich auch im Angesicht dieser Horde von Monstern, die gleich über sie herfallen würden, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Tatsächlich kamen die Monster keinen Schritt weiter, denn eine dünne, krächzige, aber doch durchdringende Stimme einer alten Frau hinderte sie daran. "Hört sofort damit auf!", polterte sie streng. "Seht ihr denn nicht, dass sie uns wieder zur Freiheit verhelfen können?" Augenblicklich verstummten alle Kreaturen und machten breitwillig einer alten, weißhaarigen Frau platz, die gemächlich auf die drei zuschlurfte. Sie war in einfache, graue Kleidung gehüllt, hatte einen furchtbaren Buckel, runzlige, fast graue Haut und ihr eingefallenen Gesicht ähnelte bereits mehr einem Totenschädel als einer noch lebenden Person. Doch ihre grauen Augen blitzen dagegen und hatten etwas unheimliches an sich. Und wer sich traute ihren Schatten anzusehen - der alles andere als menschliche Umrisse zeigte - wusste, dass diese Frau kein Mensch war. Es war die Alte, jenes furchbare, so gut wie nie beschriebene Geschöpf, welches schon James in den dämonischen Sümpfen erwähnt hatte und eine der letzten großen Dämonen der alten Zeit war. "Du hälst den Rest der Nomomatrex in deinen Händen Fremder und hast seine Macht dazu benutzt um zu uns zu gelangen.", begann die Alte ohne Umschweife. "Darum weiß ich was du willst: Unseren Bereitschaft dir zu dienen und zu neuer Kraft zu verhelfen." Sie hob feierlich die Hände. "Im Namen aller Monster will ich dir diesen Eid geben und zwar sofort!" "Aber...", warf einer der Schemen ein - was es besser nicht getan hätte. "Haltet eure Klappe!", fauchte sie wütend und schoss einen schwarzen Blitz auf den Schwätzer, der sogleich zu Asche wurde. "Mias Plan damals hat versagt! Unser alter Meister ist nicht mehr... Wir brauchen einen neuen Herrn, wenn wir jemals wieder hier raus wollen!" Dabei zeigte sie auf den Croollon. "Und dieser hier ist nun unser neuer Herr!" Dann schlurfte die Alte tiefer in die Ruinen des Palastes. "Kommt!", rief sie zu den dreien. "Folgt mir! Es gibt viel zu tun, also verlieren wir keine Zeit mehr!" "Siehst du Schlamper?", begann Zweitöter zufrieden, als hätte er genau dies vorhergesehen. "Nicht mehr lange und wir sind unserem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher. Hahaha!" "Das nenne ich mal fix!", staunte dieser voller Zuversicht, als er mit den anderen in die rabenschwarze Finsternis ging. "Haltet durch Meister Hans!", rief Schlamper enthusiastisch aus. "Bald seid ihr frei!" "Wenn du wüsstest...", dachte sich der General derweil insgeheim und lächelte finster. "Wenn du wüsstest... Es wird sich einiges ändern, hehehe. Und für Bosrebb ist es mit dem Frieden auch bald vorbei..." Kapitel Eins 1.1 'Grauer' Alltag Regen trommelte unablässig gegen die Fensterscheibe von Sepps Zimmer, doch dieser achtete nicht darauf. So früh am Morgen wie jetzt lag er noch in seinem Bett und träumte noch etwas vor sich hin - bis zum Aufstehen war es noch etwas hin. Die Intensität des Regen nahm allerdings zu, ja es schien sogar als klopfe jemand aufgebracht gegen die Scheibe. "Nur noch einen kurzen Moment...", murmelte der Junge und kuschelte sich dicker in seine Decke. "Sepp?", rief aber sogleich eine bekannte Stimme eindringlich. "Sepp wach endlich auf und lass mich rein! Ich will hier nicht ertrinken. Bitte!" "Was...?" Sofort war Sepp hellwach, kämpfte sich aus der Decke und stürzte zum Fenster um seinen Freund Brax, der schon völlig durchnässt war, reinzulassen. Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci